Dudder's discovery
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: {My first co-write with Zupaluva [Tracy])Slash, mpreg, rape, incest, abuse, OOTP SPOILERS.. After an incident involving a staircase during the Summer, Dudley makes a shocking discovery that could change his life forever... possible DDHP.
1. A broken stair and lost shoe

Ok, this is a fic co-written with zupaluva (Tracy). It will contain mpreg and slash, and rape and incest (maybe not written yet but with my plans it will --evil grin-- Sorry if you don't like any of those Trace!)

Well, please review but **no** flames! They will be laughed and and ignored, dun like it, dun review it!

* * *

Dudley Dursley, age 16 and extremely overweight, looked away from his TV game for the first time that Summer's day. "Mum!" He yelled.

"Yes Diddykins? Have you got everything you need?" his mother, Petunia asked him.

"Where are we going?" He asked frowning, his 6 chins wobbling.

"We need to get you some new school clothes, you know that the other ones shrank in the washing," she said as she went to fetch her car keys

"I'm not going! I'm staying here!" He huffed and turned back to his TV game.

"But Diddydumkins! What will you wear? You can't go naked!"

"I'm not going!" he said again, folding his arms.

"But sweetie, we will get you some new video games as well! I thought you wanted some new ones!" she said after a while, clearly doing her best to convince him. He got up and Petunia smiled in victory.

"Coming?" she said as she started towards the door, only stopping to see if Dudley was coming. He waddled down the stairs when my one broke underneath his foot.

"Diddykins!" Petunia screamed as she rushed to his aid," Is everything all right? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine. Just get me something to eat!" He said angrily and she hurried off. He attempted to pull his foot out but it wouldn't come loose. When he got it out, he found that his shoe had come off. He waddled to the door of the cupboard under the stairs to find it

"Here you are, Diddykins," she said as she came back giving him a large plate full of food. Petunia then proceeded to dust Dudley off.

She then ran off to get a cloth to clean him; he put down his food and continued his quest for his missing shoe. But as he opened the cupboard door, he got the fright of his life...


	2. What to do?

**I hardly reconize the person lying on hte bed, their face is bloody and swollen while they are bruised all over. I then see the scar and realize it's Harry.**

I immediatley wonder what happened to him, and why he was in the cupboard. Who could and would do something like this? I actually felt sorry for him

**I moved closer and touched his hand, he flinched and moved back, his eyes opening in horror**

It appeared as if it had been the first time that day that he had opened them. He couldn´t quite see me very clearly, or so I thought as his eyes were narrowed.

"Dudley?" Harry stammered.

**"Harry, who did this to you? what happened?" I gasped**

"I - I -" Harry started, but found he could not go on. Dudley was shocked, he had never seen his cousin like this before.

**"Duddy!" Mum called and i left the cupboard quikcly**

"Is something wrong?" she enquired

**"Nope nothing." Dudley replied and started to walk to the door. "Duddy!" Mum called again**

"What?" he enquired. He was rather annoyed by the way his mother was treating him. Couldn´t she just let him be?

**"Your shoe is gone!" she said and dudley swore**

"Diddykins!" She exclaimed. She had never heard her Duddly swear! What could have happened to his shoe? "What did you do with your shoe?"

**"I lost it!" He replied. "Well be more careful." She said and hesnapped, giving up, tired of being treated like a baby. "Fuck you." He muttered under his breath**

With this, Dudly suddenly stormed to his room to look for something, ignoring his mother´s shout of: "But what about shopping, Sweetie?"

**He slammed the door behind him and put on his music full volume, he looked in his mirror at his horrible overweight reflection**

What do others think of me? he thought. Do they only see me as the mean bully?

**He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. for the fiirst tiem in years, Dudley cried.**

He felt really terrible. Why did he have to feel so guilty? It was only his cousin that he saw. Yet he couldn´t rid himself of the image. Harry, all bloodied up. It was worse than a nightmare

**After he was done crying, he got up and left his room, he couldn't hear his mother dusting, cleaning or anything like there usually was, so he went downstairs to the cupboard.**

He decided to check on Harry, and so opened the door; he quickly shut it again when he saw him. His chest was heaving up and down, and he kept on thinking to himself: Ok, I can do this.

**"Harry?' He whispered and Harry opened his eyes slightly.**

"Are - are you ok?" Dudley went on, but Harry didn´t seem like he could answer.

**He jsut closed his eyes again, like he was battling to breathe.**

Dudley was unsure of how he should continue. He had never had to think about anyone but himself.

**There were footsteps and Dudley jumped up and left the cupboard, knowing his father was home.**

"Where´s my Dudders?" Vernon Dursleys voice boomed. As soon as he saw Dudley, he approached him and tried to give him a hug.

**"Hello dad." He said and looked at the clock, he was supposed to meet piers. He left the house quickly**

Dudley went as fast as he could to the park where he was supposed to meet him, and found that he was already waiting there

**By the time Dudley got home that night, it was already dark. He opened the door and started to go upstairs when he heard the sound of a belt or whip. He dreaded the thoughts of what it could be**

The noise was coming from the living room; he slowly started to descend, afraid of what he knew he would find.

**He found his father, a belt in hand, whacking it over the bloody lump that was his cousin. "Ah, Duddy, I have a job for you, come here!" Vernon said and Dudley dreadingly approached Harry...**


End file.
